Sometimes Love is just Mad DS
by Palina19
Summary: Set after graduation. Shego and Drakken finally return to their own lifes.But now they have to deal with their feelings for each other and have to decide if they wanna stay evil or will turn good now. My first fanfic i hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

Day after Graduation:

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, it belongs to Disney

"Finally we are alone." Shego said. The last day has been exhausting. There had been the ceremony from the UN and than they had to give so many interviews to the press. She was glad she finally was at home because she really needed some sleep and there still had been no time to think about that awkward hug she and Dr D. had because of his stupid flower.

"Yes" Drakken agreed with her. "But it was nice to feel so admired for once. Finally the world has realized my genius. Now no one is laughing about me anymore and everybody will listen to my stories!"

"No surprise you are happy that people will now listen to your boring stories from your childhood."

"Arghhh, Shego! Stop mocking me! I saved the world!"

"Yeah good done you hero. " she said in a sarcastic tone.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! I am an evil genius not a god dammit hero!"

"Well the world thinks otherwise."

"I don't care what they think. They will see soon that I haven't change and am still evil."

"Good to hear Dr D. " Shego said with a grin on her lips. "But can we think about our next steps to take over the world tomorrow, please? I am really tired and want to sleep."

"Yes me too but the lair is still unpacked!" He said angrily.

"Well let's just sleep on the beach chairs than. Right now I am so tired I could sleep everywhere."

So they both slept on the beach on that night. Both slept in the same room and only a few meters away from each other.

Shego once woke up because she was thirsty so she went to get a cup of water. When she came back she looked at Dr. D how he was sleeping with his teddy bear and got this stupid grin on her face which idiots in love get when they think about their beloved one. "What the hell is wrong with you" Shego was thinking about herself. "C'mon this is Dr D. I can't have feelings for him. I mean this guy sleeps with his freaking teddy bear! He is such a whiny baby and a geek. This can't be real, Kimmie can't be right about this".

The whole situation was just so confusing. She never has been in love before. She didn't really know how that felt like. To be in a relationship just wasn't her thing, always only brief affairs with guys but never something serious. Most guys got scared of her after they saw Shego's violent nature. There never had been the right one for her and she is a villain. There is not much time to have a relationship, as she is most of her time with Drakken and even lives with him.

Yes Drakken made her crazy, he was so annoying but she always came back to him. Shego just couldn't imagine to live without him. She was now for so many years with him and got used to it. They just had some special bond.

"Enough with this for today." Shego thought and went back to sleep.

My very first fanfiction. Do you like it? I will try to post more chapters soon.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything.

So the next chapter is done. I hope you like it. Shego and Drakken are just so cute xD

Sorry for the bad grammar.

The next morning:

Already early in the morning there have been a lot of knocking on the door.

"Who is this so early in the morning?" Drakken said sleepy "and how did they find our secret lair?"

"I have no idea Doc." Shego said, "maybe more people from the papers?"

When Drakken opened the door a lot of cheering people, mostly women, came in.

"Here he is the hero that saved our world" they screamed.

"Ah, yes that's me, the evil genius Dr Drakken" he said proudly.

"We can't tell you how thankful we are! You are the most brilliant man on earth!"

"I already knew since I saw you in Americans Idol that you were meant to do great things" one of his groupies shouted.

Then one of them, a mid thirties blond woman came close to Dr Drakken, very close and whispered in his ear " Don't we wanna spend some time alone? I really have a thing for heroes if you know what I mean." She said in a flirty voice.

Drakken just looked at her with astonishment. Never before a woman has flirted with him. He just never has been the type of man any woman wanted.

Yes he had feelings for Shego but Shego is someone he would never have. She is so beautiful, strong, smart and independent. Though she sometimes could be violent towards him, she still was the person in the world he wanted to be most. Shego is the only one who he misses when she is gone. They already have spent so many years as partners in crime together, that he could never imagine to live without her.

Shego is his everything, his evil family and his only friend in the world.

"But she will never feel the same way about me" Drakken was thinking.

"I am really not the type of man she usually likes and if she would really like me wouldn't she be nicer to me and stop mocking me?" He felt so confused.

"I just don't know what to do. I can't do the first step. If she rejects me, nothing will be the same anymore. Everything would be just awkward or maybe she would just laugh about me? No, I just can't risk that. Probably it is best if I will do nothing and we just stay the same as we're now. Maybe I should spend some times alone with this woman? I mean when will I ever again have the chance to have an actual date? And I could show James Possible finally that I indeed can get a date!" He was distracted from his thoughts when Shego started to fire green plasma on the woman by his side.

In the moment Shego saw this pathetic blond woman come so close to Dr D and than actually starting to whisper in his ear and flirt with him, all she saw was red. Rarely in her life she had felt such anger as in just this moment. She didn't even know why she was so upset, the only thing she knew was that she wanted to hurt this woman and that she gets the hell away from Dr. D.

"Shego? Why are you doing this? What is wrong?" Drakken asked her anxious.

"I JUST WANT ALL THOSE STUPID PEOPLE TO FINALLY LEAVE!" she yelled angrily at him. "Go away or I'll make you!" than she started to fire plasma on all the people.

"What is wrong with you Shego?" Drakken started yelling. "Can't you let me enjoy once to be admired by people and be eventually told that I am a genius?"

"Oh god stop being so overdramatic and narcissistic!" shouted back. " I am so sick of all those annoying fans of yours, I want to be left alone finally and relax. You want yourself be celebrated? Just turn on the TV, isn't that enough". She already was so angry at him. He should just shut up now or he will feel some of her plasma. Shego was just thinking about that when Kim Possible appeared in their lair.

Seems like Shego is all jelly over Drakken Kim said with a satisfying grin on her face.

"Arghhh shut up"! Shego was in rage and fired some plasma on Kim, which she avoided easily.

"Kim Possible?!" Drakken said with surprise in his voice. "I am here too." Ron now also showed up. "Ah yes the buffoon."

"Seriously you still don't remember my name? Not even after I defeated the aliens? It's RON. RON STOPPABLE."

"What are you doing here princess? We haven't done anything evil so far" Shego asked annoyed.

"Oh we just came here to thank you for cleaning up the mess after we left for graduation and of course thank you for defeating the alien technology Drakken. I hope you two will now stay on the good side. We just wanted to tell you this before we go to our summer vacations."

"Great you said it, so now leave finally!" Shego said aggressive. "I had enough of you in the last days and really need a break".

"We are already going, no worries, you two probably wanna be alone." If looks could kill, Shego's would have probably murdered Kim Possible.

"So what does being jelly mean" Drakken asked with curiosity.

Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"You will find out soon" Kim said with a triumphantly look on Shego.

Shego fired one last time plasma on Kim and then they were gone.

Do you like it so far? Third chapter will be uploaded soon.


	3. Chapter 3

_So here is chapter 3, I hope you'll like it _

"Well that was weird. Don't you think, Shego?"

"I'll be in room unpacking" Shego said angrily and left the room ignoring Drakken's question.

While unpacking her room, Shego still couldn't calm down.

"Argh why does Kimmie always have to interfere into things that are none of her business?! Can't she finally stop telling that I have feelings for Drakken? There is nothing going between me and don't Dr D! Can't she finally get that! Luckily Drakken isn't the brightest in understanding allusions of them having romantic feelings for each other. If so, the whole situation between them would become even more awkward than it already is. But what should I do now? I just want this whole weird situation to end and go back to normal"

It took Shego hours to completely calm down and when she later went to see after Dr. D "Shego there you finally are, come here!" he called for her from the coach.

"What's going on Dr D.? "Watch this, they are showing me, their saviour on TV!"

Shego sat down next to him on the coach and they were watching it together.

But after 15 minutes "Dr D this is so boring can't we finally watch something else?"

"I like it. We never watch what _I_ want."

"We have already seen everything slightly interesting what they have to say about you.

You've had your gloating long enough. I finally wanna see something else now and not always just you." She told him with annoyance in her voice.

"Fine, Shego. Now they anyway started to show how the buffoon defeated Warmonga and Worhok. What do you want to watch?"

Shego took some action movie DVD and put it in the DVD player.

"You'll like this one Doc. It is exciting and has a lot of fighting in it."

After half the movie Shego started to think "I really wish I could lay my head on his shoulder. Wait what am I think? Why would I want to do this? There is nothing going with me and Dr D. Or is it? Now I'm not so sure anymore. What should I do?

Why can't he ever do the first step? Always I have to do everything. If he would come closer to me and put his arm around me, I wouldn't fight it. Than I could lay my head on his shoulder and nothing would be so awkward. There was something going on between us during the UN ceremony wasn't it? Why is he now so shy? When DNAmy saved him from the dinosaur he confessed his love to her and when I went to freaking space and risked my life to save him, he didn't even wanna hug me! What is your problem Dr D?" Shego's face expression turned really angry now.

When Drakken looked at her he started to truly worry about Shego. "What is going on with her today? She is already the whole day so angry. Have I done something to upset her? Is she angry because I am getting all the fame and she isn't? But I can't imagine that. Shego is no one who needs fame or wants to be loved by people because she is so great. It must be something else. But what could it be? Maybe it has something to do with Kim Possible's comment from before. Being jelly what could that mean? Ah I have an idea, I will check it out in my teen slang dictionary!"

So he took his dictionary from his desk and just wanted to open it when Shego asked: "What are you doing with this? No one used teen slang in the movie."

"No, no but I just remembered a word I heard before and wanted to check it out now. If I wait I'll forget to check it later."

"Ok what ever" Shego said annoyed.

"Sorry Shego and great movie by the way."

"Ok j, ah there it is jelly. WHAAAT It means being _jealous._ Shego would never be jealous about _me._ Maybe she was so angry because already the thought of them thinking she was jealous about me is repulsive for her. Shego must really not like me" Drakken thought bitterly and with sadness in his heart.

Even before the movie ended, Drakken already had fallen asleep. Shego first noticed it after a while and wanted to go to bed but then had a change of heart.

"Screw it. If he notices it when he wakes up, I will just say I fall asleep and thought he is a pillow."

She then laid her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

_You like how things how turned out? I think it would be that way with Drakken and Shego. That drakken wouldn't do the first step because he is too scared of Shego's reaction and Shego just doesn't wanna admit her feelings but also can't just do nothing._

_Chapter 4 will come hopefully soon._


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning:

Shego already woke up before Dr D "Thanks god he's still sleeping, so I won't have to explain why I slept next to him with my head on his shoulder" she thought relieved.

She got up, made herself some coffee and ate some breakfast.

But she couldn't stop thinking about Dr D. "What should I just do? I don't wanna be in a relationship with Drakken but on the other side I also want to be with him the whole time and to be close to him. Shego and Drakken how weird this sounds. Look there are Shego and Drakken on a date. And Shego and Drakken are holding hands. Doesn't this just seem weird, wrong and just wicked. The whole situation was just crazy. Dr D. was so annoying, he just drives her crazy most of the time but why does she still want to be with him? Wants to have him by her side? When has she become so soft? She was Shego, she is cold-hearted and everyone is afraid of her. She never cared about a man's affection. This was the first time in her life that something like that has happened to her."

"Morning Shego" Drakken said still sleepy to her.

"Morning Dr D, you wanna have some coffee?"

"Yes, thank you and sorry I fell asleep last night while watching the movie."

"No problem."

Then there was silence between them while they drunk coffee and ate breakfast. Everything has just become awkward between them.

After a while Shego said "Any new plans to conquer the world?"

"Not yet, unfortunately." Drakken answered depressed. " I really need a new plan soon, so I can show the world that I am still evil but I just have no ideas so far. My whole inspiration is gone."

"Don't worry so much Dr D, I'm sure you'll come up soon with a great new plan. Until than you can just enjoy being celebrated as a hero."

"There is nothing to be enjoyed about being a hero!" Drakken said upset "though it really is nice that everyone finally realised my genius. You are right Shego, let's just wait for a while, my next diabolical plan will come soon."

"Yeah that's the spirit Dr D, don't worry so much."

Then the phone started to ring. "It's probably one of your fans Doc" Shego said sarcastically. "From where do they all have the number from our secret lair" he yelled angrily. When he took the phone he first didn't realize who was on the other side of the line but then he remembered that it was this blond woman from the day before, who has flirted with him. "Ahm Hello" Drakken said shy."

"Hello Hero" she answered with a flirtatious voice "I just wanted to ask you if we want to catch up where we interrupted yesterday. Just you and me on a date, what do you say?

Drakken just felt shocked by this offer. He didn't really want to go with her. She looked pretty yes but she just wasn't Shego. And Shego was the only one he really wanted, maybe that was a bit masochistic considering how often she has hurt him with her plasma. But still, she was the most awesome woman in the world for him. But she probably didn't feel the same way about him. Especially in the last few days she was even meaner to him that usually and got so mad when someone indicated that they were more than just villain and sidekick. "No, she really doesn't like me in the way I like her. Also she always calls me stupid and a doy, she wouldn't do that if she would have feelings for me. This must be just one-sided by me. I don't wanna confess my feelings to Shego, this would just make our whole relationship awkward. And maybe Shego then wouldn't want to be my sidekick anymore and I just couldn't bear to lose Shego. Maybe I should just go on a date with this woman? I don't think a relationship between us would happen but at least I would be distracted from Shego for a while and she wouldn't have to see me for some time. She acts strangely around me lately and always gets so upset. She probably will be happy if I am not around for a while." So he decided to go with that woman on a date.

"Ok that sounds nice, I would love to go on a date with you. But tell me first, what is your name?"

"My name is Camille and I can't wait for tonight."

"Me too." Drakken said with hesistation. "See you tonight."

"Who was that" Shego asked curiously. "Ahm no one, just a fan who wanted to thank me for saving the world." Drakken lied. He just couldn't bring himself to tell Shego he was going on a date. Not that she would be jealous but….

An hour before the date Drakken was thinking if he should buy some flowers for Camille and what he should wear.

In the end he decided to wear a blue tux and bought some roses for Camille.

When he left the lair to go to the restaurant where he and Camille agreed to meet, Shego followed him. "He is up to something, I can sense it. This must have something to do with the mysterious call he got this morning, since than he was acting so strange."

When Camille saw Drakken she smiled and run to him "I'm so happy you came. This will be an amazing evening, I promise.

But while Drakken looked at Camille, he realized something. He just couldn't do it. He didn't want to be with her the only one he wanted to be with is Shego.

"Camille" he said nervously "I'm so sorry but I can't do this. There is another woman I love and even if she doesn't want me, I cannot be with you. My heart belongs to her only."

Camille just looked in shock and than got angry. "Who is it? Is it that green wench from your lair?"

"Her name is Shego and yes it is her. Goodbye Camille." And than he left

What he didn't know was that Shego had followed him and had seen how he came there to see Camille and had the flowers in his hands.

And she felt angry, so angry but what she felt even more was sadness. She felt so so terribly sad like she never before in her life. Her heart felt broken and she just run away as fast as she could.

_Well Drakken always screws things up xD _

_Next chapter will be uploaded soon I hope_


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok last chapter now _

Shego felt genuinely sad and hurt. These aren't feelings she usually experiences. A few tears were dripping down her face. She quickly brushed them away. " Why do I feel so upset? It's not like me and Dr D had some kind of relationship or anything like that. But still it hurts, I thought we have something."

She couldn't bring herself to go back to the lair yet. First she had to calm down. No one should see her cry. All she wanted to do was to be alone for a while.

Meanwhile Drakken was back in their lair. "I hope Shego is here and hasn't gone out somewhere. Hopefully she is here because I finally want to tell her how I feel about her. And later maybe the courage will leave me" he was thinking.

"Shego! Shego! Are you here?" No one answered. "She must have gone out somewhere. I hope she will be back soon. But this gives me time to think about what I will tell her.

Shego I love you, do you want to be my girlfriend? I can't just say this, can I?

But what else should I say? I have never been very good in finding the right words to express my feelings and I also don't think Shego is such a big fan of many words as well.

Oh Shego where are you? I need to see you. Now, that I finally can tell you what I really feel about you. Even if you'll reject me, at least you will know what you mean to me."

He sat down on the coach and waited for her to return.

He waited for nearly two hours when she finally came back.

When Shego saw Drakken sit there, waiting for her, it felt like a stab through her heart.

"Ahm hello Shego. I wanted to talk with you about something." He said nervously.

"I bet he wants to talk with me about that wench with who he had a date" she thought bitterly. And than something snapped in her. Her sadness turned into pure anger. "How dares he to give me the feeling that he likes me and than he just has a date like there never was anything. I'll make him regret making me so sad, he will suffer for it."

"About what Dr D? You want to tell me how great your date was?" She said sharply.

"No and how do you know about that anyway? Have you been following me?"

"Well yes I had no other choice. You've acted so weird after you've received that phone call and I wanted to know what all of this is about. If I'd have known before that you are going on a date, I of course hadn't followed you."

" I didn't really have a date with her. Just told her that I am flattered that she likes me but that there is no future for us and that I have feelings for someone else. But why are you so upset about this Shego?"

Shego turned angrier and angrier by any minute. "For whom else he has feelings than? I bet for some other female fan of his."

"What ever. Why would I care who you loser date anyway?" she said with an icy tone.

"For someone who apparently doesn't care you sound very embittered. Why are you really so upset Shego? What has happened?

Her words had really hurt him but he didn't want to fight with her. Also he was worried about her. Never before he has seen her this angry, something really bad must had happened.

Shego didn't want to spill her guts. No she would just be vulnerable this way. But she was so furious she just couldn't keep it for herself any longer. And if he would dare to laugh about her, she would make him suffer for it.

"Maybe because you gave me the feeling that you like me but then date the first person who asks you out? How dare you do treat me like this?" she yelled angrily at him.

When Shego spoke those words out loud, Drakken just looked at her in shock for a moment. "What? She is so angry because she thinks I have feelings for Camille? So she does like me and is jealous? He thought happily. "But she really has no reason to be so angry on me now. How should I've had known that she has feelings for me? It's not like she has acted very lovely around me. Her wrath was even worse then before.

It's not like I can read her mind that I would know that being extra mean to someone is her way of showing affection."

"You know Shego, it's not like you have given me any hints that you like me in any romantic way. Since when is mocking and annoyance and a sign of devotion?" He responded fuming.

"Oh now this is all my fault, like always." Shego was in rage now. "How dares he to make me the responsible one for this disaster."

"Do you want me to wear a sign on which is written Dr D I like you? This probably would be the only thing that would make you notice that someone has feelings for you. Every obvious sign seems to be invisible for you!" she started to shout now.

"And why do also_ I_ have to do the first step? For a change you could do it finally!"

"You were so nasty to me that I was scared to tell you. Maybe I would have done the first step if you had been nicer to me! I would have thought you would see something great in the man you like. Why you call me a loser and mock me if you like me?"

"Because this is just the way I am! What do you expect me to do? Call you my hero and worship you? You want me to act as I did when you were controlling me with the mind-control chip? That I have no own opinion and just say Yes Dr Drakken?" Shego countered.

Drakken was offended now. " This is not what I meant. I just wanted to point out that you could at least tell me sometimes that you are proud on me or give me some compliment? Is that too much asked? I don't want to be a failure in your eyes."

"You really don't get it. If a man with success would be that important to me, I for sure wouldn't be with you. All your evil plans fail. Most of the time you ranting and gloating about your evil plans, when no one is even listening. Also you are narcissistic, whiny, annoying and a control freak. Often you just drive me crazy with your annoyance and your self-pity. You don't act like a man but like a big child and you still sleep with a teddy bear.

Handsome is also not the right word to describe you as well. Your skin is a blue and you have an awful scar. But you know what? I don't care. You make me crazy and I still want to be always with you. Though you have no outstanding traits and I still think I love you.

A perfect man is not what I am searching for. I don't give you compliments and mock you and don't see you being a genius but this doesn't change the way I feel about you.

Oh and don't let me start talking about your relatives."

"Ha I've met your brothers so don't tell me anything about annoying relatives" he said smiling.

"You really love me? Though I am so imperfect?" Drakken asked touched.

Shego's voice softened now " Precisely because of that I love you."

Both were just looking with devotion at each other for a while. Then they came closer. Shego made the first step and kissed Drakken softly. He kissed her back and soon the kiss became more passionate. After all those time waiting for this happen, they couldn't get enough of each other. They kissed each other hungrily and for a long time.

From this moment on Shego and Drakken were a couple and didn't care what others thought about this.

They stayed evil because this was just what they loved to be. Though they never managed to rule the world, they were still happy with each other.

_So this is the end. I really hope you have liked my first fanfiction :D _


End file.
